craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Demiurgism
Demiurgism is a polytheistic religion practiced primarily by humans. It has quickly replaced the religion of the Avylonian Empire since the times of the plague. Demiurgism focuses on the worship of the nine Demiurges ("god-craftsmen"), who wage an eternal war against a single evil god. Demiurges The Demiurges are the focus of Demiurgism. The nine Demiurges have existed since the beginning of time, when they created and shaped the world and its inhabitants before fashioning the systems that facilitate magic. By accident, the Demiurges created a powerful, evil being who wages a war against the world and the Demiurges from his seat in the Plane of Void. The nine Demiurges are: * Agrevolo, god of Madness, associated with canines * Andemaris, Invisible Hand of the Market * Elepas, Lord of the Deep Places * Enemus, the Shaper and Maintainer * Konyus, god of Balance * Pentarion, Guardian of the Dead. * Laserrion, God of Pugilism, Voice-Forger * Clockturn's demiurge * Sistereign's Demiurge History of Demiurgism Demiurgism has always existed in the hearts and minds of the humans of central Panoulis, though it was not always a true religion. Before the conquest of the Avylonian Empire, Demiurgism existed most commonly as simple stories told by farmers and peasants, tales of great heroes and battles from another world before the dawn of time. No texts or temples existed, and it was not an official religion until after the fall of Avylon, but it developed more as a sort of "Folk Religion" over hundreds of years. After the Empire fell to the great Plague, the humans and other races who remained in central Panoulis turned to the old stories of the god-craftsmen and adopted it in a more official capacity, to replace the Old gods of Avylon. The temples were constructed throughout the known world, and in the last century Demiurgism has spread rapidly from town to town and city to city. Beliefs Demiurgism states that before the creation of Panoulis and the Elemental Planes, there existed another world which was caught in endless strife and conflict. In this world there existed Nine mighty heroes, who braved a long and perilous quest which ended in their ascension to God-hood. Upon gaining their immortal aspects, the heroes abandoned their dying world and fashioned a new one in its place. However, the empty void which was left after the destruction of the Old World gave rise to a powerful and malevolent entity who declared eternal war on the Demiurge's. For this reason they crafted the New World in the form of a great flat island, which would act as a barrier between those who lived on its surface and the entity that lived within the Plane of Void. Many different texts exist in the world which focus on Demiurgism and its beliefs, and like the great Temples many of them focus on specific deities. However, most smaller churches preach all nine of the Demiurge gods equally. The single most prevalent text on Demiurgism as actually an epic tale depicting the journey of the Heroes of the Old World and their eventual ascension to godhood, when they became the Demiurges the religion focuses on. It is known as the Ballad of the Nine, and acts as the prevailing "Bible" of the religion, containing hundreds of stories all focused on the Nine and their origins. Category:Demiurgism Category:Religions